


Robunghole

by sonicunderground123



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, M/M, anal ventures, no kink shaming pls, pretty reasonable, prostate monsters, the first thing thomas does when he is shrunk down is to journey inside guys anus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicunderground123/pseuds/sonicunderground123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas finds himself in a strange place... And that strange place is Guy's butthole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robunghole

       Thomas walked into the room confused. but he walked right into guy’s bulge. Wow, his bulge was the entire room. Thomas had no idea where the heck he was, and he pulled out a map that the tour guide gave him moments ago, realizing he was in a place called “robunghole” Oh no, this was NOT good. Or was it? The thought caused him to become insanely aroused for some odd reason, giving him a maaaaassive bone. He had to hide it with his map. He began walking awkwardly, deeper into the strange cavernous place, soon bumping into… THE PROSTATE!!!!! His wood pecker then RIPPED THE MAP and slapped the prostate right in the p-hole.

       The poor prostate began to weep and scurry off, leaving Thomas in its dust. Thomas began to turn back and head out, but he heard a strange sound. A sound growing louder and causing the robunghole walls to rumble. Thomas looked over his shoulder to find something he never thought he’d see: AN ARMY OF PROSTATES CHARGING HIS WAY! They were all SCREAMING and GALLOPED on FLESHY FEETS OF DOOM!

                                                                                                                                                                                     ...To be continued… maybe?


End file.
